The lives of sakura and sayoran
by moonF
Summary: This is about two kids who meet and very interesting events occur.


THE FEEL OF AN ENEMY  
  
Well hello everyone this is my first attempt to actually show my stories to any of u guys I hope u guys like it... please could you send in reviews of my story it is really nice to hear people review my stories. I need motivation!!!! Please forgive me if any spelling mistakes I'm 12 and am trying to do the best I can. If I make a big mistake could you please tell me it would be much appreciated if you guys good tell me I'm am trying my best to make this story good. So enjoy!!!  
  
NOTE: this story has no magic. Or has anything to do with the real story line except the characters but I do own Rose as I made her up in my vivid imagination  
  
_Log entry: 28th may 2004 Who is this sayoran li guy and who does he think he is!!! Tyring to make a fool out of me. I don't know how he acts at his friends but I'm sure not going to let him act like that to me. When the teacher finds out what he has done he'll be suspended even expelled!!! Well another ordinary day until a boy by the name of sayoran li embarrasses me in front of the whole school playing soccer and purposely hits the soccer ball in my dress and make me fall in the dirt. And smirks yeah some accident._  
  
---Next day---  
  
"SAKURA" says her best friend Rose "WAKE UP THE SCHOOLS CHEER LEADING SQUAD TRYOUT'S" see screams to sakura's window "oh I almost forgot" says sakura "gotta go dad cya" says Sakura in a hurry. Oh I hope we get there in time I almost forgot- "well come on Sakura let's go".  
  
Rose and Sakura legged it down to school as the cheerleading tryout's were in the morning before school. Cheerleading was Sakura's favourite hobby or in Sakura's mind a sport. They finally got to school and tried out they both made it again to the cheerleading squad as always. So they had some spare time to play and had a game of handball. Then came Sayoran!!!  
  
"Hey Sakura" said Sayoran shyly "I'm sorry for well um!!! Yesterday" one of Sayoran's friend was laughing "whats so funny" said Sakura angrily "I know what you guys are trying to do you guys are trying to fool me into thinking that you meant sorry how could you" so she gave Sayoran a slap and she walked away. "Good on you Kai now she thinks I didn't mean it." R I N G!!!! The bell went so Sayoran went to class.  
  
The buildings in Gem High were surprisingly huge for a public school Sayoran would frequently get lost, as he was new. And The only person in his 3rd period class that he new was Sakura and he wasn't going to ask her as he was in her bad books already. Well he finally got to class and he was late he got a detention at lunch then they had there last period and a person came around telling all yr 7 people that their camp was on tomorrow and to remember to bring their items for camp.  
  
When Sayoran got home he wrote in his diary  
  
_Log entry: 29th of May Why she is still angry with me. I didn't mean to wreck her dress but it was an accident. But if she wants to play like that so be it. I tried reasoning with her but she refused it. What am I talking about? She should apologize for slapping me well I not going to talk to her at camp.  
_  
The next day the year advisor Mr kurnes said to pick a buddy for camp. Sakura was wondering where Rose was she couldn't find her she must've been late. "Where is Kai?" said Sayoran "oh their he is" he was about to run up to him but it was to late he had got picked and Sakura was the only person left Mr kurnes said he that they had to be buddy partners for camp."But sir Rose is" "No Roses mum said that she was going to drive Rose and Michelle cause they had to get there later. Michelle's mum gave Roses mum permission to drive the two there" said Mr kurnes interrupting Sakura "So you two will be partners" Sakura and Sayoran were speechless..................  
  
[Fanfic]  
  
Please leave a REVIEW!!!! I know the beginning was boring but it will get better I promise. Please leave a review I would love to get a review from someone. Thanks to all...  
  
Sayoran and Sakura partners I'm sure they're happy. Well to find out what happens next wait for the new Chappie I promise I will update A.S.A.P 


End file.
